herofandomcom-20200223-history
Branch
Branch is the deuteragonist, of the 2016 animated comedy Trolls. He is voiced by singer and actor Justin Timberlake, who also portrayed Artie, Boo-Boo Bear, and Will Salas. Personality Branch is the over-cautious paranoid survivalist in Troll Village, who lives in fear of invasion from the Bergens. The only Troll in the village who doesn't sing, dance or hug, Branch lives a disgruntled existence, constantly trying to prepare for the worst. Even though he has secret feelings for Poppy, he is constantly flummoxed by the over-the-top positivity of the other Trolls. Over the course of the film, Branch is challenged to embrace his inner Troll, even if it includes a dreaded burst of singing and dancing. Physical Appearance He has straight, dark hair (almost black), and has greyish-blueish like skin. His eyes are a sky blue. His ears sort of stick out. He wears a dull colored, green leafy vest and brown shorts with green patches and stitches on it. His true colors consists of having teal skin and royal blue hair, brighter clothes, and sparkly cheeks. His color turned grey after he lost his grandmother due to his singing. When all the trolls lost their hope and turned grey, Branch regained his original colors by singing their hopes up, including his own, too. Story Backstory Years before the events of the film, Branch was a happy Troll who lived with his grandmother in the Troll Tree. When singing one day he attracted the attention of a Bergen who tried to grab him to eat. However, his grandmother pushed him out of the way and was taken instead. A traumatized Branch blamed himself, refusing to sing after that, his colour turning grey in the process. Sometime after that, he escaped with the rest of the Trolls from Bergen Town. ''Trolls'' Twenty years later, a paranoid Branch is invited to a party held by Princess Poppy and her friends the snack pack. He refuses, telling them that their party will attract the Bergens. His warnings are ignored, and he remains in his survival bunker throughout the party. His fears are realised when a banished Chef finds the village and snatches a number of Trolls. Poppy asks for his help to save her friends, but he refuses and chooses to stay in his bunker. However, he soon chooses to travel to Bergen Town with her after the other Trolls came to his bunker to hide (which became unbearable for him after the third Hug Time). Upon arriving in Bergen Town, Branch agrees to help the other Trolls with getting scullery maid Bridget a date with King Gristle Jr.. At this point, he reveals to Poppy why he doesn't sing, to which Poppy comforts him. During the date, Branch feeds romantic lines to Bridget, presumably talking about Poppy at the same time. When the Trolls discover that one Troll named Creek (who was presumed to have been eaten by King Gristle) is alive, they steal the jewel that he is held in. However, they discover that it is empty, and are captured by Chef, where they discover that Creek has betrayed them to save himself. Creek returns to the village to lure the other Trolls out of hiding, where they are soon captured by Chef and her Bergen Cooks. With all the Trolls captured and ready to be cooked, Branch watches as Poppy loses hope and turns grey along with the other Trolls. For the first time in twenty years, Branch sings, revealing to Poppy through song that he loves her, which she reciprocates. The song helps restore not only the colour of Poppy and the other Trolls, but also Branch himself. The Trolls are then rescued by Bridget and reveal to King Gristle that Bridget was Lady Glitter Sparkles and say that Bergens don't have to eat Trolls to be happy. The King agrees to this and now the trolls and the Bergens are no longer enemies. Branch, Poppy and the other Trolls lead them with a song. Bergen Town turns colorful and the Troll Tree blumes once more. At the end of the film, Branch shares a romantic hug with Poppy, who is crowned as the Trolls' new queen. There is evidence that shows they are officially now boyfriend and girlfriend. Similar Heroes *Garrett (Quest for Camelot) *Wreck-It Ralph *Anger (Inside Out) *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas) *Raphael (TMNT) *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Artie (Shrek The Third) *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Gallery Branch as a kid.png|Branch as a child Branch grumpy.png|Branch with a paralized Poppy Branch fierce.png|Branch in his secret bunker Branch protecting Poppy.png|Branch vs Antagonistic giant Spiders Branch snarky.png|Branch's grin Branch offer.png|Branch, to Poppy, after Poppy's cover of "Hello Darkness my old Friend" Branch consoling Poppy.png|100% Redemption of Branch Imagetrollskinggristlejrchefbranch.png|Branch, Gristle and Chef Branch and Poppy in love.png|Poppy❤Branch Trivia *Branch is similar to Kristoff **Both are at first gruff, but later mellow. **Both help the protagonist (who is a princess) on their missions (Poppy and Anna). **Both attempt to attack the protagonist's traitorous love interest, only to be stopped by the protagonist (Branch attempted to strangle Creek, but was stopped by Poppy, who wanted to hear an explanation from Creek whilst Kristoff attempted to attack Hans, by was stopped by Anna, who wanted to confront Hans herself). **Both later start a relationship with the protagonist. Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Pessimists Category:Loner Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Heroic Monsters Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Orphans Category:Heroes from the past Category:Paranoid Category:Unwanted Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Fighter Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:False Antagonist Category:Elementals Category:Hope Bringer Category:Heroic Xenophobes